Tadano y Retsuko se convierten en padres
by Osamushi
Summary: Pequeño momento en la vida de la pareja al recibir a su primer hijo.


En una mansión de las que solo aparecían en las revistas de chismes, en una mansión de las que hay tantas habitaciones que te perderías a la segunda vuelta, y en una de esas habitaciones había una pareja que esperaba a su primer hijo, ohh si, después de dos años de noviazgo, un matrimonio casi forzado pero que el futuro padre termino aceptado.

El futuro padre se despidió de su esposa puesto que tenía que salir por cuestiones de trabajo, un par de conferencias y firmar los últimos detalles de un nuevo contrato con la empresa donde solía trabajar su esposa antes de salir de incapacidad por el embarazo de alto riesgo que presentaba.

\- Intentaré llegar a casa lo antes posible, solo relájate y le pediré a Fenneko y Haida que te llamen por si necesitas algo.

Tadano miro el estómago hinchado de Retsuko y lo froto.

No te preocupes, el bebé no va a nacer hasta dentro de tres días más. Estaré bien hasta entonces y no te preocupes que mis amigas también estarán llamándome por la tarde.

Tadano se despidió de su esposa con un beso en los labios.

Gracias Retsi, los amo y adiós, intentaré enviarte un mensaje de texto a la hora del almuerzo.

Salió hacia su limusina y se dispuso a comenzar el día, llegó justo a tiempo a la primera conferencia sobre los avances de Eni-O y como había comenzado a dar frutos después de la primera fase.

La amiga de su esposa, Gori solía llamarlo cada mañana para preguntar sobre cómo estaba Retsuko.

Estaba bien aún le quedan 3 días para dar a luz.

Washimi le había advertido que en algunos casos los bebes solían nacer antes de tiempo y que debía estar preparado por si se daba el caso.

Gori y Washimi se habían hecho adictas a las compras para el futuro bebe y aunque Retsuko y Tadano les habían dicho que no era necesario porque aún no sabían si sería niño o niña, eso lo habían hablado, aunque el doctor les había dado la opción.

El día había pasado bastante rápido, solo una junta con el presidente y seria todo por hoy, o al menos eso creía.

Hola Retsi, ¿pasa algo?

Seños Tadano, soy Haida, Retsuko va para el hospital, él bebe nacerá dentro de poco.

Pero si faltaban 3 días para eso…

Solo dese prisa y no tarde.

Llegando al hospital lo primero que hizo fue pasar por una tienda de recuerdos del hospital para comprar un detalle para su esposa se dirigió a recepción en donde le informaron que su esposa estaba en sala de maternidad en la habitación 218

Tadano le dio las gracias enfermera y él se dirigió al ascensor, presiono el botón correspondiente, se preguntaba una y otra vez si Retsuko estaría bien, si él bebe nacería bien pero también tenía miedo, el en pasado su mayor miedo era el matrimonio o eso creía, ahora tenía miedo si sería capaz de mantener una familia o si sería buen padre y esposo, si aún tendría el tiempo de pasar tiempo con su familia y trabajar al mismo tiempo sin que su familia o trabajo se vieran afectados, pero los votos matrimoniales que su esposa le había dicho el día de su boda lo calmaban y le daban el valor de seguir adelante.

Cuando llego vio a Fenneko y Haida fuera de la habitación.

Llegas a tiempo, aún no ha nacido.

Gracias por cuidar de mi esposa.

Haida sentía celos de que su amiga se haya casado con ese despistado, aun cuando había declarado su amor a Retsuko, ella lo había rechazado de la mejor manera solo ofreciéndole solo su amistad, dolía, pero él le prometió estar con ella en todo momento.

Tadano entró en la habitación de Retsuko y Retsuko lo saludo con su mejor sonrisa.

Hola de nuevo.

Hola, ya estoy aquí.

Tadano tomó una silla y fue hacia ella y el médico le preguntó si era el esposo y Tadano dijo que sí.

Las contracciones comenzaron a ser más fuertes por lo que el medico indico que el momento había llegado, Retsuko estaba nerviosa al igual que Tadano, por lo que le pidió a su esposo que la tomara de la mano, Tadano también estaba nervioso pero no dejaría que su esposa sufriera sola.

Señor Tadano, ¿le gustaría ayudar con el parto?

Aunque se sentía nervioso, Tadano asintió y se lavó las manos y espero las indicaciones del médico.

Retsuko inhalaba y exhalaba… Ya falta poco.

Retsuko hacia lo que podía, Tadano sostenía su mano para animarla.

Solo un poco más señora, señor Tadano venga aquí y ayúdeme.

Tadano se acercó a donde estaba el doctor y entonces Tadano comenzó a ver la cabeza del bebe y le dijo a Retsuko que empujara nuevamente

¡Vamos cariño, un poco más!

Retsuko dio un último empujón, luego el bebé salió y fue Tadano quien lo recibió y le sonrió a su bebé recién nacido.

¡Lo hiciste Retsi! tenemos una niña muy hermosa.

El doctor le había pedido a Tadano que cortara el cordón umbilical, fue lo más emocionante que había hecho desde que había volado un avión por primera vez, esa emoción que solo se vivía una vez en la vida, hasta ahora.

Las enfermeras se encargaron del bebe y se la llevaron para poder lavarla, para después entregársela a la nueva madre.

ohh Tadano, es tan hermosa y lamento si te apreté mucho la mano, estaba tan asustada.

Está bien Retsi, yo también estaba nervioso de que algo les pasara.

La pequeña bebe era una pequeña panda roja como su madre, con la diferencia de que tenía un mecho de cabello como el de su padre, también en su colita presentaba el mismo mechon de pelo.

Las enfermeras dejaron que Haida y Fenneko entraran en la habitación, ambos sonrieron al ver a Retsuko cargan a su bebe, más tarde Gori y Washimi se unieron a los nuevos padres.

Se ven bien chicos, esto merece una foto de grupo.

Fenneko tomo una foto de todo el grupo, la misma que se repitió un año después con el nacimiento del segundo bebe de la pareja.


End file.
